


Кошачья история

by Prokopyan



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:45:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prokopyan/pseuds/Prokopyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда пёс объединяется с котом, это заговор против повара. А если и пёс, и кот - демоны, то будьте осторожны. Возможно, это заговор против вас.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кошачья история

На тротуаре лежал кот. Один глаз лениво поглядывал на мир, другой бессовестно спал. Прислушавшись, можно было различить тихое урчание, подозрительно схожее с мотивом «Mr. Mistoffelees». И если этот факт недостаточно удивителен, то следует отметить, что на спине этого белоснежного кота красовалась рыже-серая полоса, опровергавшая устоявшее мнение о том, что трёхцветными бывают только кошки. К чести людей, первыми подметивших эту закономерность, стоит сказать, что котом наш герой был только отчасти.  
Имени у кота не было. Легкомысленный хозяин окрестил его просто «Котя» и, хотя он и произносил это имя с должным уважением, кота подобное обращение несколько обижало. В конце концов, у него были и более привлекательные обличья.  
Так, например, иногда Котя копировал внешность своего непутёвого хозяина — весьма неудобную и нескладную, стоит заметить, — или его своенравной бабки, подчинившей себе немало ёкаев. Но эти формы никак нельзя было назвать его истинными, в отличие от волка-оками, который, по преданию, обязан был защищать горы и леса. В реальности этот оками охранял одного лишь мальчишку, пообещавшего за это достойное вознаграждение. Кроме того, паренёк покупал ему чертовски вкусные булочки...  
Котя, довольный, заурчал громче. Но его не спящий правый глаз оставался бдительным и заметил подозрительного терьера, стоило тому появиться на дальнем конце улицы. Ёкай подобрался, сдерживая чисто кошачий порыв убежать и залезть куда повыше, — упитанный Котя драк не любил. Пёс пришел сюда ради беседы, но это ничуть не успокаивало — знает он эти собачьи разговоры. После, у котов остаётся только одно ухо, да и то потрёпанное.  
Терьер, внимательно поглядев по сторонам, по разметке перешёл дорогу. Девочка на другой стороне улицы дёрнула маму за юбку, тыча пальцем в образованную собаку. Услышав восторженный голосок, пёс горделиво вздёрнул розовый нос.  
— Не думал, что ты принимаешь за похвалу такие глупости, — язвительно проговорил ёкай, недовольно косясь вслед девочке.  
— А ты всё такой же завистливый, — терьер насмешливо усмехнулся, и зрелище это было не для слабонервных.  
Котя недовольно мотнул коротким хвостом.  
— Опустим обмен любезностями, — махнул он лапкой. — Нам надо спешить.  
Пёс, посерьёзнев, кивнул и послушно пошёл следом за Котей. Процессию они представляли собой уморительную.  
Путь был недолгим: вдоль забора и за угол, точно к воротам школы. Со спортивной площадки доносились голоса — младшеклассники учились играть в бейсбол, подозрительно добрые старшеклассники их подбадривали. Из седьмого окна на третьем этаже за игрой равнодушно наблюдал светловолосый мальчишка.  
— Этот? — поинтересовался терьер, проследив взгляд Коти.  
Кот кивнул. Мальчик, словно почувствовав, что на него смотрят, заозирался по сторонам. Не-животным пришлось прятаться за ближайшим столбом. Высунув из-за него носы, кот и пёс выжидали, пока учитель не заметит рассеянного ученика и не отвесит ему хоть и моральный, но довольно-таки болезненный подзатыльник.  
— А с виду вроде нормальный, — проговорил терьер, когда мальчик отвернулся от окна.  
Котя снова кивнул: мимо пробежала стайка отправившихся на обед студенток, привлекать внимание которых ему не хотелось. Хватило того раза, когда одна девчонка целые сутки мнила его своим котом — мнила бы и дольше, но розового бантика на шее Котя не вытерпел.  
— Все они с виду нормальные, — шёпотом проговорил он, беспокойно оглядываясь на девушек. — С сильными всегда так, а этот — далеко не слабак.  
Пёс задумчиво склонил голову набок. Парень как парень: школьная форма, короткие волосы, глаза темные, скучающие.  
— Понюхать бы, — произнёс он, щурясь на школьника.  
— Только после занятий. А пока пойдём, я тебе одну пекарню покажу: булочки там — даже собака заурчит!  
Терьер сомнительно покосился на своего спутника, но спорить не стал: обидится ещё, а в пекарню хотелось.  
  
Булочки были что надо: сдобные, воздушные, таявшие во рту и сладкие ровно в той мере, чтобы не показаться приторными. Мефисто (ведь все уже догадались, кем на самом деле был тот деловой терьер?) даже грешным делом подумал, что готовит их какой-то волшебник, но вылазка на кухню — три пинка, сорок три новых ругательства от шеф-повара — показала обратное.  
— Как такое только возможно! — с набитым ртом восторгался он и уже подумывал заурчать в угоду своему довольному приятелю, когда из-за угла показался интересующих их мальчишка.  
— Завёл себе друзей, Котя? — весело поинтересовался парень, склонившись над ними и потрепав терьера за ушком. Мефисто с трудом удержался, чтобы не застучать довольно хвостом, и с невероятной серьёзностью уточнил:  
— Делового партнёра, юноша.  
Тот ожидаемо одёрнул руку и вопросительно поглядел на кота, олицетворявшего собой вселенскую гармонию и спокойствие (читай: довольство и сытость).  
— Котя, — в голосе паренька послышались неожиданные угрожающие нотки.  
Мефисто с интересом покосился на ёкая: уж он-то знал, на что этот «кот удачи» был способен, если его разозлить.  
— Не будь таким серьёзным, Нацуме, — с удивительной для столь могущественного ёкая легкомысленностью отмахнулся Котя. — Всего лишь старый знакомый — заскочил на чай поболтать.  
— И много среди твоих старых знакомых говорящих собак?  
— Псов, прошу не путать, — внёс корректировку Мефисто.  
— Простите, — Нацуме бросил на терьера взгляд «я-подумаю-об-этом-завтра». — Я, пожалуй, не буду мешать вам: не так уж часто мы встречаемся со старыми знакомыми, верно?  
Котя согласно мяукнул:  
— Я буду к ужину, Нацуме!  
Мефисто так и не смог понять, послышалось ему, или мальчик действительно пробормотал: «Кто бы сомневался», — но мысленно с ним согласился. Что-что, а поесть Котя был не дурак.  
Время серьёзного разговора пришло, когда Нацуме превратился в далёкую точку на горизонте, — да и булочки к тому моменту, как ни печально, закончились.  
— Понюхал? — деловито поинтересовался Котя, лапкой собирая с мордочки крошки.  
— Понюхал, — Мефисто кивнул. — Ты был прав: от него пахнет, как от призрака.  
— Очень интересный мальчик, — со значением произнёс кот, повторяя свои же слова недельной давности. — Только к тебе он не пойдёт — Нацуме против экзорцистов — считает вас слишком жестокими.  
— Будто бы ты позволил ему уйти, — заметил пёс. — Нет, мы поступим иначе.  
— Покажем нашим питомцам другую сторону!  
— Я предпочитаю называть их «подопечными», — поморщился Мефисто. — Но, ладно, «питомцы» тоже сойдёт.  
Котя, казалось, его даже не слушал:  
— Мы научим их ценить то, что есть! — разорялся он, воодушевлённо повиливая хвостом. — Мы покажем им, что демоны бывают и плохие! И сильные! И имена таких уж точно не надо отпускать из Тетради Дружбы...  
Терьер обречённо вздохнул: эти ёкаи ни о чём другом, кроме как о тетради Нацуме Рейко, говорить не могли.  
  
Сам Мефисто Фель думал совсем о другом. Ни Тетради Дружбы, ни разборки ёкаев его не интересовали — хватало многочисленных отчётов для Ватикана и находившихся в его ведении детей, которые и без демонических способностей доставляли много хлопот. Чего уж говорить об отдельно взятом сыне Сатаны, переплюнувшем их всех.  
Окумура Рин был синонимом слова «проблема». Он не умел контролировать не только свои силы, но даже собственный хвост, вольготно покачивающийся в такт шагам и привлекающий внимание каждого, кто мог его видеть. Он выхватывал меч из ножен при любой возможности, светя на всю округу синим пламенем своего отца и лишь раззадоривая экзорцистов. Он мечтал стать паладином и победить Сатану, а узнав, что за маской Мефисто скрывается один из сильнейших демонов Геенны, начал уж больно подозрительно к нему относиться. И это было уже настоящей головной болью.  
Нельзя сказать, что Мефисто затруднялся с решением этой проблемы, — способов было много. Воздействовать на демонёнка при помощи его брата Юкио, использовать Амаймона, выстроить долгоиграющую стратегию по убеждению Рина в сравнительной безобидности второго по иерархии Геенны демона. В двух словах — полный абсурд, требовавший не одного сеанса терпеливого внушения и времени, которого у Мефисто попросту не было. Выход нашёлся с неожиданной стороны, вместе со старым знакомым, жалующимся на прямо противоположную проблему.  
Началось всё довольно-таки обыденно, если не сказать «скучно». Устав сидеть в кабинете, Мефисто Фель решил совместить приятное с полезным: подышать свежим воздухом за городом и изучить подозрительную сверхъестественную активность в одном из предместий Токио. Он и подумать не мог, что там развлекается Мадара — чертовски древний ёкай, заключению которого в святилище Мефисто когда-то поспособствовал.  
Оказалось, Мадара освободился — при посильной помощи некоего Такаши Нацуме, любителя сверхъестественных существ и вообще демократичного малого. Как вышло, что Мадара в итоге оказался хранителем паренька, Мефисто так и не понял, однако из пьяных жалоб ёкая усвоил: Нацуме славится своим добрым отношением к ёкаям, и это неслабо вредило толщине столь необходимой Мадаре Тетради Дружбы. Этой информации было достаточно, чтобы в голове у Феля созрел восхитительный план, способный разом решить прямо противоположные проблемы, как его собственные, так и его старого приятеля.  
Достаточно лишь познакомить Окумуру Рина и Нацуме Такаши — этим двоим было, чему друг у друга поучиться.  
  
Исполнение плана назначили на следующий понедельник — начало недели имело свою власть не только над людьми, но и над демонами.  
За день до назначенного срока Мефисто Фель в столь любимом им облике шотландского терьера подобрался к Нацуме Такаши, чтобы удостовериться в правдивости слов Мадары. К его удивлению, тот не врал: мальчишка был чрезвычайно силён.  
— К сожалению, силу эту он не использует, — вместо прощания сказал ему спешащий на ужин кот, и Мефисто был готов с ним согласиться: какой экзорцист пропадал в этом ёкайском любимчике!  
На следующий день они встретились вновь, и на этот раз уже сам Фель был не один: следом за белым псом, мрачно оглядываясь по сторонам, вышагивал сонный мальчишка с чехлом меча за плечом.  
— От него просто разит демоном, — уважительно заметил Мадара, пряча понимающую ухмылку.  
— Неудивительно, — фыркнул Мефисто, проигнорировав тщательно завуалированный намёк. — Он ведь сын Сатаны.  
— Ты тоже, — невозмутимо отмахнулся кот, — но от тебя несёт не так откровенно.  
Окумура Рин, принявший последние слова на свой счёт, нахмурился и поправил висящую за плечом демоническую катану. Мадара с любопытством поглядел на него снизу вверх и рассмеялся в редкие кошачьи усы:  
— И это ты называешь угрозой?  
На мгновение улочку заволокло сизым холодным дымом, а когда его клубы рассеялись, Рин с явным удивлением обнаружил себя лежащим на лопатках под белоснежным волком, достигавшим в холке как минимум трёх метров.  
— Вот это — угроза, — почти добродушно прорычал Мадара, скаля острозубую пасть.  
— Ты забываешься.  
Волк оглянулся через плечо и зло уставился на мешавшего веселью терьера. Пёс невозмутимо встретил пристальный взгляд, и на долю секунды оками словно бы увидел за его спиной стену синего пламени.  
Рин ошарашено перевёл взгляд с шотландского терьера на невозмутимо умывавшегося лапкой котика и подумал, что впредь будет осмотрительней относиться к братьям меньшим. Мало ли, что скрывается за милейшей на первый взгляд оболочкой.  
— Итак, Окумура, знакомься, — между тем проговорил Мефисто. — Этого невоспитанного ёкая зовут Мадара, и он — хранитель Нацуме Такаши, человека, выступающего против экзорцизма.  
— Что? — Рин, казалось, не знал, что удивило его больше: тот факт, что столь опасное существо может охранять человека, или, что человек может защищать демона.  
— Что слышал, — Мефисто нетерпеливо мотнул хвостом. — С сегодняшнего дня ты будешь жить и учиться с Нацуме в качестве студента по обмену из школы-интернета закрытого типа. Подробную легенду можешь не придумывать: расскажи печальную правду об отце-одиночке, священнике, погибшем во время нападения на церковь, и о том, как добрый Мефисто Фель приютил тебя в своей закрытой академии.  
Терьер утёр мнимую слезу лапкой.  
— Это так трогательно, Мефисто, — ничуть не скрывая насмешки в голосе, заметил Мадара. — Мне прямо не терпится услышать подробную историю из уст твоего питомца.  
— Подопечного, — по привычке поправил Фель.  
Кот так же привычно отмахнулся:  
— Вали уже. Хочу доверительно поболтать с твоим по-до-печ-ным.  
Мефисто закатил глаза к небу, Рин вздрогнул — хищная улыбка Мадары заставила вспомнить старые легенды про ёкаев-людоедов.  
— Удачки, — Мефисто Фель взмахнул на прощанье хвостом и растворился в розоватой дымке, пахнувшей приторным парфюмом.  
Мадара с ленцой потянулся и покосился на своего временного питомца.  
— Пошли, что ли. Я и тебе булочки покажу.  
  
Распрощавшись с Танумой, Нацуме поправил лямку школьной сумки и огляделся по сторонам: после вчерашнего он ожидал увидеть у ворот школы если не шотландского терьера, то хотя бы своего Котю. Не обнаружив даже последнего, он решил попытать счастья в пекарне, в которую Мадара в последнее время наведывался с завидным постоянством.  
На заднем дворе, где прошедшим днем кот нахваливал булочки своему то ли старому знакомому, то ли деловому партнёру, Коти не обнаружилось. Подумав, что тот, скорее всего, решил оставить место для богатого ужина, который тётя Токо вознамерилась приготовить для студента по обмену, Нацуме уже было решил последовать его примеру, но на мгновение замялся.  
Запах свежеиспечённых булочек гулял по улице, и сейчас Нацуме прекрасно понимал Котю, не представляющего ни один вечер без местной стряпни. Решив порадовать своего ёкая, он пересчитал скопившуюся в кармане мелочь — на любимую котом булку с мясом должно хватить. Нацуме мысленно отчитал себя, что в очередной раз пошёл на поводу у кошачьей сущности Мадары, и толкнул дверь в пекарню.  
Внутри было тепло. Мягкий желтоватый свет разливался по небольшой зале, переливался в выложенном светлой плиткой поле. Стоящая за прилавком девушка приветливо улыбнулась посетителю. Нацуме шагнул было в её сторону, когда откуда-то из дальнего угла раздался до оскомины знакомый голос:  
— Эй, это была моя булка!  
Медленно обернувшись, Нацуме с удивлением обнаружил за дальним столиком свою точную копию, отвешивающую подзатыльники незнакомому парню. Тот только приглушённо ругался, прикрываясь от ударов руками.  
— Эм, — Нацуме подошёл и замер в нерешительности. — Ко... Мадара?  
Сменивший облик Котя остановился с занесённой для очередного удара рукой.  
— Нацуме? А ты что здесь делаешь? Собирался съесть без меня этих вкусных горячих булочек? — уперев руки в боки, ёкай принял позицию агрессивной обороны.  
Нацуме, вздохнув, сел за стол и потянул Мадару за собой.  
— И кто мне объяснит, что же здесь происходит? — устало поинтересовался он, пытаясь по крошкам определить количество съеденных его котом и незнакомцем булочек.  
— Знакомимся, — мрачно отвечал странный парень с тяжёлым взглядом.  
— А я тебе не говорил? — с нарочитым удивлением спросил Мадара. — Тот студент по обмену, который эту неделю будет жить с нами... В общем, он экзорцист. Ученик специализированной школы. Наполовину демон.  
Каждая короткая фраза звучала забиваемым в сосновую столешницу гвоздём.  
— Почему я не удивлён? — Нацуме вопросительно поглядел на до сих пор лежавшую на ладони мелочь. — Сходи, купи мне ту булочку с мясом. И только попробуй «потерять» её по пути!  
Обрадованный, что буря имени раздражённого Нацуме Такаши ему не грозит, Мадара отправился исполнять поручение. Сам же Нацуме уставился на своего будущего соседа, казавшегося куда более проблемным, чем он подозревал.  
— Значит, экзорцист, — мрачно проговорил он.  
— Окумура Рин, — представился тот, скрестив руки на груди и всем своим видом показывая, что рукопожатия ждать не придётся. — А ты тот пацан, который вызволяет демонов.  
— Нацуме Такаши, будем знакомы.  
Это было худшее знакомство во всей его жизни.  
  
За ужином, прошедшим в напряжённом молчании (Рин не спешил рассказывать «слезливую» историю своего детства, а демократичности Такаши в этот раз не хватило на то, чтобы притворяться дружелюбным), выяснилось, что добрая тётушка Токо постелила мальчикам в одной комнате. Нацуме прекрасно её понимал: будь он на её месте, наверное, тоже хотел бы подружить своего нелюдимого племянника со студентом по обмену, — но это нисколько не мешало ему злиться. Прежде всего — на Мадару, по легкомысленному взмаху хвоста которого это всё и случилось.  
— А если ночью опять заявится какой-нибудь ёкай, желающий вернуть своё имя?  
— Вернёшь, — Котя был по-кошачьи легкомысленным.  
— А если этот, — Нацуме упрямо не назвал Окумуру хотя бы по фамилии, — начнёт своим мечом орудовать?  
— Могу и для тебя меч раздобыть и даже дать пару уроков фехтования. Будешь от Рина отбиваться, — весело мяукнул Мадара, о чём в следующий момент пожалел: от ставшего уже профессиональным удара Нацуме на макушке назревала приличных размеров шишка.  
Чувствующий абсолютное своё бессилие перед этим подарком судьбы Нацуме плюхнулся на футон и тяжёлым взглядом уставился на сёдзи, из-за которых вот-вот должен был появиться...  
— Спокойной ночи, госпожа Токо, — Окумура Рин широко улыбнулся женщине на прощание, но улыбка эта исчезла с его лица, стоило ему войти в комнату. — Ты уже здесь.  
— Это моя комната, между прочим.  
— Слушай, парень, я не виноват, что твоя тётя мне здесь постелила, — решив, видимо, расставить все точки над «i», проговорил Рин. — Нам придётся как-то вытерпеть друг друга эту неделю. И тебе ещё повезло — у меня нет надоедливого болтливого питомца.  
— Хозяина, — поправил его Мадара, но того никто не услышал.  
Нацуме понимающе кивнул.  
— Нам нужно прийти к соглашению. И, извини, но раз уж по каким-то причинам ты ворвался на мою территорию... Кстати, а зачем ученику академии экзорцистов приезжать сюда?  
Рин скривился, и до Нацуме наконец-то дошло, что не он один здесь в проигрышном положении.  
— Директор сказал, что в этом городке замечена подозрительная демоническая активность. Он якобы хотел послать сюда группу эсквайров, но все они неожиданно оказались заняты — остался только я. И знаешь, что я по этому поводу думаю?  
Нацуме с живым интересом посмотрел на своего товарища по несчастью.  
— Этот демон — вот такой у нас директор академии экзорцистов — что-то задумал. Не было никакой группы, ему просто в очередной раз понадобилось, чтобы я показал верхушке свои силы. Но я на это больше не попадусь, не дождётся. Буду сидеть тише воды, ниже травы — ты ведь справишься с любой опасностью?  
— Уж будь спокоен, — с уверенностью кивнул его собеседник, покосившись на притворявшегося спящим Котю.  
Рин удовлетворённо кивнул:  
— Значит, договорились. Я не раздражаю тебя своими «экзорцистскими штучками», а ты прикрываешь меня от всех этих демонических напастей.  
— Договорились.  
Пожав друг другу руки в качестве закрепления соглашения, мальчики легли на футоны и повернулись друг к другу спиной. Котя, удостоверившись, что никаких доверительных людских разговоров не предвидится, просеменил к постели Нацуме и клубком устроился рядом. Нацуме не возражал.  
  
Ночь была тихой, только стрекотали снаружи цикады. Рин ворочался — во сне ему виделись сражения прошедших месяцев и те, что ещё только предстояли. Ближе к полуночи он успокоился, замер, обняв неразлучный с ним Комакен, и задышал спокойно. За сёдзи, выходившими на улицу, зашептались.  
— Господин Нацуме, — шепоток скользнул в комнату, пощекотал Такаши за ухом.  
Тот поморщился во сне, перевернулся на другой бок и проснулся.  
— Господин Нацуме, — шепоток повторился настойчиво, дополненный осторожным стуком. — Не могли бы вы вернуть моё имя?  
Нацуме зевнул. Мадара, потревоженный его движениями, приоткрыл левый глаз.  
— Опять просители? — раздражённо поинтересовался он, прекрасно зная ответ.  
Сёдзи раздвинулись, впуская в комнату свежесть ночного ветра и переливающееся в лунном свете белоснежное платье, невесомо скользнувшее в комнату.  
— О, — Мадара открыл и второй глаз.  
Платье церемонно поклонилось ему и Такаши, обратилось к последнему:  
— Госпожа Рейко победила меня в нечестной драке: я не могла обороняться, ведь, как видите, у меня нет тела. Не могли бы вы восстановить справедливость и вернуть мне моё имя?  
Нацуме вытащил из-под подушки Тетрадь Дружбы — Мадара проводил её грустным взглядом — и открыл на нужной странице. Он улыбнулся, прочитав переплетение неловко вырисованных иероглифов:  
— У тебя красивое имя, Масаки.  
Тонкий свист пронзил комнату, и символы плавно скользнули с плотной бумаги к платью. Нырнули в один из рукав, засияли внутри лунным светом — неожиданно ярко, Нацуме пришлось закрыть глаза.  
— Спасибо, господин Нацуме, — услышал он, и темнота за прикрытыми веками воцарилась.  
Осторожно открыв глаза, он обнаружил облачённую в свадебное платье девушку с глазами, прикрытыми тканой полумаской с вычерченным на ней именем: «Масаки». Она мягко улыбнулась ему и невесомо скользнула наружу.  
— Интересно, она найдёт своего жениха? — зачарованный, поинтересовался Нацуме у звёздного неба.  
Мадара только покачал головой: всё чаще ему казалось, что этот мальчишка попросту неисправим.  
— Значит, вот как ты это делаешь, — голос Рина вернул Нацуме к реальности, заставляя обернуться. — Красиво.  
Окумура вновь отвернулся к стенке и довольно быстро заснул. Нацуме же всю ночь видел сон о призраке в свадебном платье, блуждающем по городу в поисках своего возлюбленного.  
  
Наутро Рин и Нацуме вместе отправились в школу. Тётушка Токо вручила каждому красиво оформленные обеды, Мадара насмешливо помахал из окна вытащенным из кармана Нацуме платочком. Жизнь вернулась в свою колею.  
Уроки тянулись медленно, но терпимо. На перемене новенького мальчика окружила стайка любопытных девчонок, да и парни не остались позади, только расспрашивали они Нацуме.  
С трудом отделавшись от любопытных, тот решил уединиться за обедом на школьном дворике, но и тут его ждал сюрприз: Танума сидел на ровно постриженном газоне и явно кого-то ждал.  
— Не помешаю? — вежливо поинтересовался Нацуме.  
— Вообще-то, как раз тебя я и жду, — ответил Танума. — Я всё хотел спросить...  
— Он экзорцист, — предсказав вопрос, ответил Такаши. — Долгая история, но эту неделю он поживёт у меня, а потом вернётся восвояси. Ничего особенного.  
Повисло молчание.  
— О, — после долгой паузе выдавил из себя Танума. — Спасибо за информацию. Но, вообще-то, я хотел спросить, не видишь ли ты ту странную тучу над школой?  
Тело Нацуме долю секунды решало, что ему стоит сделать: вздрогнуть или всё-таки побледнеть, — и в итоге решило сделать и то, и другое, и ещё обернуться. Такаши запрокинул голову назад и впервые поймал себя на том, что при виде ёкаев не может сдвинуться с места.  
— Коальтары, — услужливо подсказали ему откуда-то снизу: высунувшийся из кустов Котя уже вовсю поедал чужой обед — Много коальтаров.  
Это был редкий случай, но Мадара преуменьшал — коальтаров, чёрных зубастых мушек, кружило над школой не просто много, а явно больше нескольких сотен. Только сейчас Нацуме заметил, как воздух вокруг напряжённо подрагивал от их далёкого жужжания и дрожания острых хвостов.  
— Чего расселся, Нацуме? — деловито поинтересовался Мадара, пихнув своего незадачливого питомца в спину.  
Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы тот подскочил и со всех ног бросился в сторону школы. Танума подорвался было за ним, но Котя невозмутимо пристроился у него на коленях и заметил:  
— А вот тебе лучше остаться здесь. Не знаю, какого демона призвал Мефисто, но для такого как ты это может быть смертельно опасно.  
  
Рин оказался на крыше первым и первым же увидел замершую у самого края девушку. Она перегибалась через ограждение и с явным интересом разглядывала кого-то внизу, негромко посмеиваясь.  
Окумура замер в дверях, сжав пальцы на рукояти меча. Интуиция не просто подсказывала — она кричала ему, что эта девчонка и есть причина неожиданного собрания коальтаров над крышей. А число последних означало, что она была чертовски сильна.  
— Ты же говорил, что... — послышался позади знакомый голос, а в следующий момент Рин обнаружил себя лежащим на бетонном полу под Нацуме. — Ты же говорил, что не будешь применять свои силу.  
— Она опасна! — рыкнул экзорцист и, отпихнув приятеля в сторону, быстро встал на ноги.  
Демон давно заметил их, но не трогал, выжидал, будто имел на них какие-то планы.  
Словно подтверждая эту мысль, девушка обернулась. Подол белоснежного платья развевался на промозглом ветру, но кудрявые волосы даже не шелохнулись. Догадка была верна: она была уж точно демонического происхождения. И даже хуже.  
— Ты! — поднявшись, удивлённо воскликнул Нацуме. — Масаки!  
Девушка мелодично рассмеялась.  
— Нацуме, милый мой мальчик! — проговорила она негромко. — Как рада я вновь увидеть тебя, да ещё и в столь прекрасном месте, как это!  
Один из коальтаров поменьше вылетел из общего строя и уселся на её острое плечико.  
— Я так ждала, так надеялась, что ты придёшь! — продолжала меж тем ёкай.  
Её пальчики разжались, отпуская шаткое ограждение крыши.  
— Чего ты хочешь? — осторожно поинтересовался Нацуме  
Рин шикнул:  
— Ты не слышал, что с демонами нельзя разговаривать? Особенно, если они знают твоё настоящее имя. Особенно, с такими чертовски опасными демонами...  
— Зачем ты привёл сюда своего болтливого друга? — девушка обиженно надула губы. — Я надеялась, что мы будем только вдвоём. Только я и ты, Нацуме Такаши.  
Он сделал шаг её навстречу. Рин выругался — чертов Мефисто в очередной раз провёл его, найдя, наверное, единственного демона, с которым Нацуме было не справиться добрыми делами и великодушными речами.  
— Такаши, отойди, — посоветовал он зачарованному Нацуме и вытащил меч из ножен.  
Демоница вскрикнула, отшатнувшись:  
— Господин! — признав в окутавшем клинок огне пламя Сатаны, она отпустила свою добычу и поспешила отступить к краю крыши.  
Но Рин не собирался так легко её отпускать. Поудобнее перехватив катану, он встал в одну из подсмотренных у Сюры боевых стоек, готовый в любое мгновение нанести удар, когда кто-то ухватил его за край рубашки.  
— Окумура, не надо.  
Рин раздражённо цыкнул: этот Нацуме, определённо, помешался на своих ёкаях. Понадеявшись, что это лишь остаточное влияние демона, он вырвался из слабой хватки и шагнул навстречу призрачной девушке.  
И уж чего-чего, но упитанного кота, из ниоткуда появившегося прямо у него перед носом, Рин не ожидал.  
— Слушай, что тебе говорят, балбесина!  
Котя с силой ткнул мальчишку промеж глаз, после чего с долей комической грациозности приземлился на все четыре лапы:  
— Нацуме дело говорит, — веско заметил он и повернулся к своему, с позволения сказать, подчинённому. — Давай, Нацуме.  
Тот благодарно улыбнулся хранителю, не подведшему и на этот раз, и посмотрел на прижавшуюся к ограде девушку.  
— Она — Юкки-онна.  
— Снежная женщина? — осторожно уточнил Рин, поймав себя на желании проверить температуру Нацуме. — А тебе не кажется, что она несколько горяча для подобного звания.  
Мадара недовольно вильнул хвостом:  
— Тебя никто не учил не перебивать собеседника? — коальтары, тучкой собравшиеся вокруг ёкая, согласно зажужжали.  
Припомнив истинную форму с виду безобидного кота, Рин послушно умолк.  
— В том-то и дело, — заговорил вновь Нацуме, будто отвечая на повисший в воздухе вопрос. — Я видел её этой ночью во сне, и всё не мог понять, что же в этом сне было не так. Теперь я понял: мне казалось, будто она ищет своего возлюбленного, но на самом деле она искала зиму.  
— Зиму? — не удержавшись, скептически поинтересовался Окумура.  
— Такое бывает, хотя и редко, — вступил в разговор многоопытный Мадара. — Ёкаи, принадлежащие одному времени года, по каким-то причинам оказываются заперты в другом. Так эта юкки-онна заблудилась в столь неподходящей ей весне.  
— Она переходила из весны в весну, из года в год, и так не одно десятилетие, — произнёс Нацуме, не сводя печального взгляда с обнявшей себя за плечи девушки. — Она обозлилась на этот мир, людей, время года, а больше всего — на таких, как я. Мы казались ей всемогущими, хотя на самом деле никак не могли помочь. Если моя бабушка забрала её имя, тем самым смягчив страдания, но я вернул его вместе с воспоминаниями о том, где она должна быть. И спровоцировал... это.  
— К счастью, — шотландский терьер, пыхтя от натуги, переступил последнюю ступеньку лестницы, — среди нас есть тот, кто может всё это исправить. Обладатель синего пламени, великолепный, незабвенный...  
Дыхания уставшему псу не хватило, и он умолк, высунув язык и жадно хватая воздух.  
— Да, он имеет в виду тебя, — ответил Мадара на вопросительный взгляд Рина. — Кто тут повелитель всего сверхъестественного? Давай, ударь её.  
Окумура с сомнением поглядел на кота, но мечом всё-таки взмахнул. Внезапно оправившийся пёс отвесил ему подзатыльник, предотвратив фатальный удар:  
— Плашмя, идиот, плашмя!  
Зло посмотрев на Мефисто, Рин повернул катану и легко стукнул юкки-онну по плечу. Сидевший на нём коальтар рассыпался в ослепительно холодном сиянии, а девушка, счастливо рассмеявшись, исчезла в нём.  
— Спасибо, — перезвоном ледяных колокольчиков раздалось в воздухе.  
— Чёрт, звонок! — выпалил вдруг Нацуме и стремительно кинулся вниз по лестнице.  
Рин поспешил было за ним, но его остановила вполне человеческая рука, лёгшая на плечо. Вернувшийся в привычную форму Мефисто Фель весело подмигнул ему:  
— Не ожидал, что вы справитесь со всем так скоро, мой дорогой эсквайр, — произнёс он с присущим ему пафосом. — Я выпишу вам благодарность от всего японского отделения и отпущу в отпуск... да хоть прямо сейчас.  
Окумура почти обрадовался, когда Мефисто скорчил печальную рожицу:  
— К сожалению, даже я не могу освободить тебя от отработок в классе химии, который ты разнёс своими экспериментами, — он взглянул на наручные часы. — Они, кстати, начнутся ровно через пятнадцать минут. Я как раз могу тебя подбросить.  
Последним, что запомнил Рин в этом маленьком городке на краю Японии, были розовый дым, пропахший дешёвым парфюмом, и толстый кот, мурлыкавший себе под нос:  
— And we all say: Oh! Well I never! Was there ever а cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees!


End file.
